Suna Warlord
by Zaara the black
Summary: He should have died when hours after he was born... He should have died when he was beaten at the age of 4... he should have died the night he begame a genin... He should have died when those he called family ordered his death. A knife in the back is an effective way to kill, but if it doesn't theirs going to be hell to pay.
1. Never broken

Cat: Naruto

Title: The Suna Warlord

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X Temari, Gaara X Matsuri, Kankuro X Maki (No not a female Baki)

Summary: He should have died when hours after he was born... He should have died when he was beaten at the age of 4... he should have died the night he begame a genin... He should have died when those he called family ordered his death. A knife in the back is an effective way to kill, but if it doesn't theirs going to be hell to pay.

Killjoy: Yahoo. What's up guys

Temari: (smiling and waving) Hello.

Zaara: Normally we'd have more people, but Temari was the only one who was free today

Killjoy: True, True

Zaara: So Temari how about a date.

Temari: (holds up her hand, showing her diamond ring) I'm engaged.

We don't own Naruto in any way shape or form, also if anyone has fanart of Naruto in Military (army) style desert Camo please let us know.

Huamn speech

_Human thought_

**jutsu/Demon/boss speech**

_**Demon thought**_

000000000000000000

(Konoha prison cell- a month after the Sasuke Retrieval arc)

The cell door opened as a body was thrown into the cell landing none to gently. The two chunin who had thrown him in got in a few kicks before turning to leave the room.

"To bad your execution is set for tomorrow or I'd get in another beating," said The chunin on the left.

"Yeah... Unfortunately Hokage-sama's orders is to keep him alive until noon," said the Chunin on the right.

"Lets leave the Demon to rot here," said the Chunin on the left as he and his partner left.

The 'prisoner rolled over onto his back wincing in pain. The young man was 13 or 14 standing at 5'4" with tone muscle, blond hair that was spiked going in several directions, sapphire blue eyes, with his left eye currently swollen almost to close, three whisker-like marks on each side of his face, wearing brown konoha prison pants, and a white muscle shirt.

His name is Uzumaki Naruto, the hyperactive knuckle headed ninja, the ' Orange One man army', the Jail and Warden of Kyuubi no Kisune, and the soon to be dead legacy of the fourth Hokage.

"Man I can't believe those fuckers made me do that," said the young man in an almost broken voice.

Over the last few weeks after getting Uchiha Sasuke back to Konoha Naruto had been either in his cell or a regular in the T&I department. If only it was that simple. Each and every member of his class had decided to attack him slowly and painfully, but it wasn't so bad. At least until the likes of Yamanaka Inochi and Ino got involved. Making you relive the worst moment of your life sucked balls

Shikamaru had been able to capture an enemy. A kunoichi named Uzumaki Tayuya. His family. She was stuck in the Hospital Prison Ward due to the fact that her legs were currently unable to support her. Naruto knew konoha policy was to keep a prisoner happy and healthy until there were no longer useful ad then depending on their gender their fate was decided.

Males worked the Konoha mines for all kinds of rare stones and gold, while females were sent to a brothel. Of course if you are male or female if you had a bloodline then you were turned into breeding stock. Currently they had a female ninja from another country that had a minor bloodline. Last he hard she was three months pregnant.

Naruto was good at stealth after all.

Naruto heard the sounds of foot steps approaching the cell. He looked up and saw a man that could easily be lost in the crowd. The only unique thing about him was the single 6 inch blade sitting on his belt. It was guard-less.

He leaned up on Naruto's cell, before pulling out a cig and taking a puff of it. "You know once a long time ago I felt anger and pity when you came to mind or saw you. I lost my older brother and Mother in the Kyubi attack. But I still had my sister, my father, and my brother's son.

"Whenever the crowds would beat you I would think that the kid didn't need to suffer for the sins of the demon. Now it seems that your going to be executed for doing your damn job...," said the man putting out his cig and drawing his knife.

"This knife was a gift from my grandfather when I became a genin. It's a chakra-blade. If you channel enough chakra into it... well it's just good," said the man before dropping the knife.

"Wha," started Naruto looking at the man.

"To bad the village's security is so low with over 80 % of all people on missions. The east gate is closed with no one watching it... it's not even bared. The barrier is also down for maintenance since their are still chakra signatures in the barrier that need to be removed... like a certain former genin of the name Uzumaki Naruto," said the man as he began to leave. "I image that this section of the prison and the west wall will be clear for only 10 minutes after I leave... On top of that everything else will only be open for another 40 minutes. Sometimes you get so focused on the light that you always forget about the Darkness the world holds,"

Naruto didn't say anything else as the door to his cell closed.

The next morning the Fifth Hokage, the Legendary sucker, and Slug princess of the Sannin, Senju Tsunade would discover that Uzumaki Naruto had escaped captivity.

0000000000000

Zaara: Damn. To bad. Your one of the best looking.

Temari: I know, but my boyfriend is the jelous type.

Killjoy: Dude you are so fucked

Zaara: Nah. I didn't know

Killjoy: (points behind Zaara) but he did.

Gaara: I will crush you with my sand!

Kankuro: Gaara don't! We need him alive

Killjoy: dude go for now while we calm him down.

Temari: Oh no. Zaara don't you Dare!

Zaara: I invoke **Writers Style: Writing ultimte Defense!**


	2. Captain and the SAD

Cat: Naruto

Title: The Suna Warlord

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X Temari, Gaara X Matsuri, Kankuro X Maki (No not a female Baki)

Summary: He should have died hours after he was born... He should have died when he was beaten at the age of 4... he should have died the night he became a genin... He should have died when those he called family ordered his death. A knife in the back is an effective way to kill, but if it doesn't theirs going to be hell to pay.

Human speech

_Human thought_

**Demon/Boss speech/ jutsu**

_**Demon/boss speech**_

Tayuya: Whoa? Dude are you fucking Okay?

Temari: He's not dead if that's what your asking.

Killjoy: Just a couple of brokn bones. He'll walk that off in no time. As long as we keep Gaara calm.

Zaara: It's your damn fault Killjoy. I'm a kage killer damnit, but no you had to inset that I fight fair and not use that jutsu.

0000000000000000

(4 years after Naruto's escape)

[Office of the Kazekage]

A red haired young man of 17 with the tattoo for love on his forehead sat behind his desk. If he stood he would easily stand at 5'7". He wore a white robe with a teal-green center. He looked down at a paper from a council member when the door to his office opened. He looked up.

The man who entered was taller then Gaara at 5'10" making him one of the taller members of the Suna forces. His face was hidden by a desert camo mask and his eyes hidden behind a pair of black half framed shades. He wore a desert camo zip-up jacket, desert camo pants tucked into his combat boots ,black gloves, a black combat belt, on top of his head was a desert camo baseball cap. He headband was wrapped around the cap.

"Captain. I didn't expect you or your team back for another week," said The Kazekage picking up his pen and writing something down.

The Captain removed a scroll from his pocket labeled A, before placing it on the table. "Please Kazekage-sama the mission was nothing for my team. Since the Formation of S.A.D we've been unstoppable," said Captain taking a seat.

Kazekage-sama nodded to show Captain that he understood. "For now lets drop the formalities... Captain Uzumaki Naruto," said the Kazekage with a small smile.

Captain sighed before removing his hat and setting it on the table showing his spiked blonde hair, next came the mask that covered his face showing whisker-like marks on each cheek. Last came the shades allowing the Kazekage to see his best friends blue eyes.

"So what do you want to talk about if your using my real name outside of my home and your home," said Naruto crossing his arms.

Few people in the village knew that Uzumaki Naruto and Captain were one and the same. Naruto had shown up a year after escaping Konoha to heal and train. After some time he came to Suna knowing that their treaty had fallen though. H wore a mask and called himself Captain. Only the Sand Siblings knew who he was.

After working hard as a genin around the village for 6 months he was entered into the Chunin exams as the leader of the Suna team with Temari and Kankuro. The Exam being held in Iwa allowed him to remain anonymous and hide from konoha. He, Temari, and Kankuro were all promoted in the same Exam.

Soon after he was appointed as the head of a team before he slowly began to build up his own division with Gaara's help and support, until Gaara passed a bill for the training of a new unit to add along side The Puppeteers Corp and the Iron Fan Division. Just 2 years after his arrival Naruto found himself the head of the Special Assault Division.

"Nothing to important just thought i'd have a talk with my best friend," said Naruto

The two men talked for about 10 minutes before Naurto got up and prepared to leave.

"it was nice talknig Gaara, but it's time I got out of here," said naruto.

Gaara nodded. "understood. I have paperwork to do anyways. Take the next 2 weeks off for some R&R and give your team the same treatment," said Gaara

"Thank you Gaara," said Naruto putting on his mask and hat.

"Don't forget to visit Temari... She's missed her Fiance while he was gone," said Gaara with a tiny smile.

Naruto smiled back at his friend and soon to be brother in law. "I miss her every time I go out on a mission," said Naruto. "But such is the life we live my brother,"

"I know. Matsuri is asking me to hand the hat over to you Naruto so she cane have her time alone with me," said Gaara.

Both young men had a laugh at this both knowing that Naruto was Gaara's first choice for a replacement. Although Temari would never allow Naruto to take the hat from her little brother even if he handed it over willingly. Both men feared her fan.

As Naruto walked into the hall he looked over his team that he hand picked for missions of high rank and file. Sure he lead the SAD as it's commander, but even he had to take missions so for that he hand picked and trained the other four members of the 0 squad.

The first member of the group was a Chunin named Hitomi Isa. At 18 Isa was a little thing maybe standing at 4'11 with the body that belonged to a 13 year old kid with only B-cup breasts and not much booty, dark green eyes, chin length black hair, wearing a black sleeveless collar shirt that stopped at mid-stomach, red wrist bands, a full body jumpsuit with it stopping at the waist and wrapped around her body, black combat boots with her pants tucked, and her headband wrapped around her head. Sitting on her waist was a Katana sitting inside of a black sheath. She was the baby sister of the team and was always fiery.

Next came Yuusop. At 20 Yuusop was a large man of impeccable size standing at 6'4" his skin was bronzed, his head was bald, except for the base ponytail, black eyes, wearing the Suna chunin vest without the shoulder guards Suna chunin pants, and his combat boots. He was normally a quiet person, but he was the buffer for Isa... after all they were childhood friends.

After the big man came a young lady and the teams tactical adviser Abi. At 17 Abi stood at 5'6" will full curves and a nice bust set of d-cup, long black hair, blood red eyes, she wore the normal Suna attire, but her pants were white. Abi was said to be a beauty of Suna, but not the Beauty which lead to a rivalry between her and Temari. (which scared even Gaara when the two were in the same room.

Finally was Naruto's wing man on missions and the Special Assault Division second in command, Raiha. He was a handsome devil as he had his own fan girls in the village. At 23 he was the oldest member of the team, standing at 5'10, long purple hair, dark blue eyes, wearing the gear of a Suna chunin with a sword strapped to his back and a scroll hanging from his pocket.

"Hey Cap what's the word from sandman himself?" asked Isa grinning at her boss.

"Two weeks off Chibi-chan," said Captain (I will be switching between Naruto and Captain depending on who he is talking to.)

Isa growled at her captain before unsheathing her sword and slashing at him. Captain blocked the blade with just his hand.

"Stop calling me that!" yelled Isa

"Then grow a few inches already. A lot of people think we're into loli or something with how tiny you are!

Isa growled before swinging at her captain. This was normal between the two. She cared for her leader like a brother, but he loved to piss her off. The others allowed this and allowed her to tire herself out before they made their own options known.

"That is good Captain-sama. That last mission took it out of me greatly," said Raiha in a soft spoken kind of voice.

Abi grinned. "Getting slow in your old age Raiha-chan. Of course we could always find a way to put your energy to better use," said Abi licking her lips making raiha sweat.

"Do not degrade yourself so Abi-san," said Yuusop.

"Please Yuusop, let the hussy do what she wants," said Isa crossing her arms under her breasts to try and make them look bigger.

Abi turned to Isa. "Is chibi-chan mad that she hasn't developed into a full woman yet?" asked Abi in a baby tone of voice with a wicked grin as she lifted her large breasts slightly and let them drop jiggling slight.

Isa grew a tick mark before charging at Abi and throwing a few punches as the younger woman jumped back laughing in delight. The males of the group seat dropped.

"Should we stop them?" asked Raiha.

"Nope, besides I have somewhere I have to be," said Captain vanishing in a swirl of sand.

"It still amazes me that he and Kazekage-sama can do that with such ease," said raiha as he hear a loud boom off to the left side.

He turned to see Isa standing above a bound and gagged Abi with a devilish grin on her face. Raiha sighed and woundered if it was to late to leave the nuthouse known as the Special Assault Division.

(home of Uzunami Naruto/Temari)

The home of Uzumaki Naruto and his Fiancee Temari was an apartment in the Kazekage Manson. It like the other rooms could support a family of 5 or 6. The main room was colored a light purple, the same color as Temari's favorite flower the desert lily. The kitchen was modernized with an island in the middle of it.

Currently at the stove was The Princess of the Desert winds herself Temari. At 19 Temari stood at 5'5" with an hourglass figure large c-cup breasts, teal green eyes that had a glint to them that anyone who could read eyes would know that a fierce intellect lived there, long blonde hair bulled into four ponytails with her bangs sitting in front of her face making her already beautiful face even more so, she wore a blue pair of boy-shorts that allowed her round ass to pop, a lavender tank top, white stockings that went to mid-thigh, ninja sandals, and a gold ring with a sapphire surrounded by amethyst stones.

She was looking over some stow when she was picked up from behind in a pair of strong arms. She smiled as she turned slightly to look at the covered face of her lover, best friend, and fiancee.

Temari spun around and removed his face gear before he hoisted her up and held her by her ass as she leaned down and kissed him rubbing her hands in his hair.

"Kami-sama! You have no idea how bad I want you right now Kaze-sama," said Temari.

Naruto smirked at her. "Not as bad as I want you Suna-hime," said Naruto kissing Temari's neck making her moan in delight.

(in Konoha)

Senju Tsunade was highly upset at the moment for a great many reasons. The first and foremost was that since Uzumaki Naruto had vanished almost 30% of their missions had vanished with him. Mostly from areas that he had visited, the Land of Waves, the land of Tea, the Land of the Sea, the land of birds and so on and so for the. Next came the revisions the council had put into place. Any shinobi found in dereliction of duty was sent to prison and/or the new brothel that they had insisted on.

Tsunade had already lost 30 loyal shinobi and over 60 kunoichi to such punishments. Her only peace was that all those were of no great standing, mostly Genin and Chunin... nobodies to be missed.

Last was the thing that irritated her the most. The up coming invasion of Wave. Iruka (who had been promoted to Jonin) was leading the mission with Jonin Hyuga Neji and Chunin Aburame Shino as his tactical advisers. She would have sent Shikamaru or his father, but they were needed elsewhere at the moment. Besides with a force of over Company strength with just Shinobi and a Battalion of Samurai from the Fire Dymiyo himself the small country of Wave would be theirs in less then a month, but currently she was dealing with an intimidate problem.

"So what are you trying to tell me Kakashi?" asked Tsunade crossing her hands over her face.

Kakashi looked at his Hokage with all the sirousness he could muster. Being a Kage level shinobi (a low kage, but a kage never the less) he had little to fear from Tsunade, except she had decades of experience over him.

"Just as my report said Tsunade-sama, during the mission we encountered the Special Assault Division of Suna... including Captain Himself," said Kakashi.

Tsunade bit back a cruse. This wasn't the first time they had encountered the Division on missions. The division was kept quiet for years, at least until the one known simply as 'Captain' appeared and declared that the SAD and Suna were though with the Moniker of 'Weakest of the Greats'. Captain himself had caused the death of 5 jonin on a simple mission to destroy a damn near the small village of Oasis. That had been his first documented appearance, but things would only get worse as his Division appeared as well as his personal team. Over the course of a two year perid they had all but declared War on Konoha forces that entered the country of Wind.

"This Captain is getting on my nerves. Every time we take a mission near Suna or our former allies a team from that damn Division appears," said Tsunade in rage, before punching the table nearly destroying it.

"I understand Hokage-sama, But until we can turn him to Konoha's way of thinking or eliminate him there's nothing to be done," said Kakashi.

Tsunade nodded. "Dismissed for now Kakashi. I have work to do," said Tsunade.

Kakashi bowed before vanishing in a poof of smoke.

Tsunade folded her arms. "If only the council wasn't so willing to get rid of the demon," said Tsunade as she looked at a picture of herself in her younger days maybe 30, a 12 year old Shizune and a 18 year old Kushina.

"I'll avenge you Kushina... I swear it," said Tsunade

(Konoha Brothel)

Four Konoha Shinobi zipped up their pants as they had just finished having their fun with the two girls who they had ordered for the night. Inuzuka Kiba smirked at the girls. They were two of his favorites for different reasons.

"Don't worry ladies I'll be back in a few days. I have a bit of a long mission. then i'll have you two bitches all to myself. I might even get a pup fron both of you," laughed Kiba as he and his gang left the room.

The red and orange haired girls in the room lay on the ground cum leaking from their virgina's and asses as they were forced to swallow the cum of those bastards.

"Naruto-nii-san!" cried the 14 year old Moegi as she covered her eyes and curled into a ball.

Moegi had become a beauty like her grandma Koharu had been in her younger years, her face had sharpened considerably, her hair no longer stood up and was now down in two long ponytails, at 5'4 with the body of a young modal she was one of the highest grossing girls in the whole brothel, Moegi had failed a mission last year. She had been a chunin for less then a month before being put in charge of a mission. Needless to say that mission failed badly before she was stripped of her rank, her chakra sealed, and being thrown into this hellhole.

"Don't you dare start Moegi... don't you dare," came the voice of her companion/roommate Tayuya formally of the sound four, trying to hold back her own tears.

Tayuya and Moegi had formed bond as close as blood sisters. Whenever the manager (A jonin who liked to rape kunoichi) came around to have his 'fun' Tayuya would try and protect Moegi. Normally she would get slapped around before he would rape them both, sometimes he would get fought off before going after another less resistant girl.

The only sore point between them was Moegi's Nii-san Naruto. She held onto the belief that he would save her, be her knight in shining armor, her hero. Tayuya had all but given up her life knowing that they would be raped daily, impregnated at least once a year, give birth to hated children that would be trained as killers, before the cycle would restart until they were of no use to the village and killed. Tayuya had given birth to a little girl in her second year and she was taken mere hours after she was born. That was what had nearly broken her. Moegi just last month gave a son that she barely had time to name before he was taken.

"You'll see Tayuya... Nii-san will save us one day," said Moegi as she let loose tears.

Tayuya got up and got into bed with her little sister before hugging her tightly. "you little baka!" said Tayuya as she too began to cry.

The two girls would be put though more hell before the night was done.

(Hidden Sand Village)

Temari raised her hips off her lover as he pulled back and trust into her making her moan. For the last 5 hours they had done nothing but have sex. Temari was actually surprised that she wasn't out of it yet, but it had been two weeks since she had had any from her man and she was going to get hers.

Temari dropped one more time as her body seized up as she throw her head back from her most powerful orgasm of the night. Naruto finished inside of her with a grea groan as Temari fell forward onto her love.

Both were sweating and panting hard.

"Kami-sama that was great," said Temari using naruto's chest as a pillow.

Naruto chuckled before kissing his soon to be wife. "The best part of coming back to a home instead of a house is that the people you love are waiting for you," said Naruto.

Temari smirked. "I hope I'm a little more important then my brothers or their girls Kaze-sama," said Temari climbing ontop of her fiance.

Naruto smirked right back at her. "Keep it up and you won't be walking straight for a month Suna-hime," whispered Naruto making Temari shiver as he would make good on that promise.

0000000000000000

Zaara: Killjoy I'm going to beat the crap out of you!

Killjoy: HAHAHA! You keep thinking that.

Temari: This is getting good.


	3. Squad Zero strikes!

Cat: Naruto

Title: The Suna Warlord

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X Temari, Gaara X Matsuri, KankuroX Maki (No not a female Baki)

Summary: He should have died when hours after he was born... He should have died when he was beaten at the age of 4... he should have died the night he became a genin... He should have died when those he called family ordered his death. A knife in the back is an effective way to kill, but if it doesn't theirs going to be hell to pay.

Killjoy: Well at least gaara stopped trying to crush you.

Zaara: no thanks to you. You weren't any help either Temari

temari: It wasn't my fault.

Zaara: Still that hurt like hell.

Killjoy: Blah. Just relax

Temari: I agree.

Zaara: fine, but I'm not in the best of moods.

Temari: Enjoy everyone

Human speech

_Human thought/ flashback_

**Demon/Boss thought speech**

_**Demon/boss thought.**_

000000000

(Suna- A week after Naruto's return

Kazekage's office-1158)

Four chairs sat around the kage's desk that belonged to the members of his _**Big 4**_. The four most powerful Shinobi in the village besides himself. Standing behind the Kazekage was his adviser/head of the council/ former sensei Baki

As the clock struck 12 the door opened the the other four figures walked into the room along with their second. Captain and Raiha, they took the seat with the sign for atk, Temari and her second who took the seat for Fan. Temari wore a black kimono with short sleeves, a purple set of gloves, a purple sash, black sandals and her headband around her neck the last four to enter were of great importance to the village defense.

Head of the village gate-guards Yura and his second Mukade. Both were classed as Jonin who were not to be toyed with Last was Garra's Brother and current head of the Puppeteers crops. Kankuro stood at 5'9 with shaggy brown hair that was kept under his hood. Beady black eyes and a tone fit body that one wouldn't expect from a puppet master, wearing a black top, black pants, his hood and a some War-paint, as was tradition in the PC.

"Oh great! We the got the fan club and the child entertainers here today," said Yura with a smirk.

Temari frowned while Kankuro growled. "At least they're on the front line defending our village and territory, while you watch a gate all day," said Raiha.

Mukade growled. "What did you say you bastard?" asked Mukade reaching for a scroll.

"I'd advise against that! Raiha may not seem like it, but he's almost as strong as I am and you know I can beat you with ease," said Captain with a bit of killing intent.

"Enough! Lord Kazekage summoned us all here for a reason. Do not test my patience and least of all your Kage's! Am I clear Yura... Mudake!" yelled Baki.

"Forgive us Kazekage-sama," said Yura.

"Do not let it happen again. Yura your strong, not irreplaceable. This is to important for anything else. Captain if you would," said Gaara.

Captain nodded. "As you all know we have been getting reports for our border units that teams from konoha have been entering and leaving The land of Winds borders for the last few months. Within the last 6 missions I've taken within the land of wind all have been with Konoha Shinobi entering out boarders or skirting them. This has given me a great deal to think about and I fear that Konoha and the Fire country as a whole is preparing an assault on our village, maybe even our country," said Captain.

"Kankuro," said Gaara turning to his brother.

Kankuro nodded. "My own information coincides with Captains Kazekage-sama. On my last mission outside of the country we passed close to the border. My team and I encountered a Konoha border patrol. Instead of asking questions they flat out attacked us. We were lucky to have Abi on our team at the time or we might not have made it back. As Far as I'm concerned this is an act of war from Konoha,"

"Temari," said Gaara.

"Pretty much the same as Captain and kankuro, except that Konoha was out to capture all Kunoichi they come across of any importance. I have no idea why, but that's bloodline theft. As per international law covered by the First Kage Summit that is illegal and a pure act of war," said Temari.

"Kazekage-sama I must point out that this isn't something as simple as that. We know theses been some tension since the invasion, but surly it's better to not get to far ahead of ourselves and start preparing for a fight that we may not win," said Yura.

"Don't be foolish Yura-san. We had Lord Baki, captain-san, Raiha-san, and The siblings of the Sand on our side as well as the IFD, PC and SAD we have a force that is nearly unstoppable!" passionately said Temari's second. A young Kunoichi who admired Temari greatly.

"Fesha-chan that is enough," said Temari.

"But Temari-sama h...

"I said Enough!" said Temari with force this time making the younger girl stop. She refused to anger her idol.

"Fesha-san do not let the fact that we have grown in power over the last few years go to your head. Konoha has several bloodline clans, several famous shinobi, and almost as many Kage level Shinob as we do if not more. Not to mention several A ranked Shinobi and the Konoha 11 called the strongest Generation since the Yellow flashes generation," said Captain before turning to Yura." As for you Yura-san never talk about our divisions again. Every man and woman is a proud member of the Suna Shinobi Corps, including yourself," said Captain

Yura didn't say anything knowing that Captain was right.

"For now besides conducting business as usual I'm going to speak to Daymiyo-dono to see if we can do something about this. I'd rather re frame from declaring war on Konoha if I can avoid it. Kami-sama knows that that is a spark that will lead to. Inform your divisions that things will proceed as normal. Dismissed," said Gaara.

Everyone got up and left the room.

(HQ of The S.A.D)

The building that SAD resided in was the 7th largest building in Suna. It had once housed an experimental division that had been scraped shortly after the second Shinobi war. But now with Captain leading the newest division.

"Home sweat home," said Captain as he opened the door and side stepped a man as he one of his people came flying out.

"Someone touched Isa's ass again," said Raiha only for captain to nod as they walked in.

The bottom floor of the building was a bar that only allowed members entrance into. It had several circular tables and an L shaped bar. Captain allowed the members of his division certain leeway, but if they got to far out of line he or one of his trusted squad leaders would pull them right back in line quick.

"Their lively today," said Raiha.

Captain smiled under his mask. "Indeed my friend,".

They entered to find the place as rowdy as ever. Abi was at the bar drinking with her friends, Yuusop was reading a book with his glasses on, and Isa was fuming mad currently.

Captain walked up to a table that no one was sitting at and sat down before propping his boots up and leaning back and resting on the hind legs of the chair. Raiha sat across from him.

"Captain-sama, Raiha-sama what can I get for you?" asked a girl who came up. She was a a civilian that worked in the building as a member of the keeping staff. In the whole staff that employed a grand total of 100 people to keep the tower running. Of course a few members of the Division helped out.

"Hello Maggie-chan. A cut of your famous cherry pie if you don't mind," said Raiha with a smile.

Maggie blushed before holding her cheeks as they tinted pink. "How bold of you Raiha-sama!" stated Maggie.

Raiha blushed. "Not what I meant Maggie-chan," said Raiha.

Captain laughed. "A lady killer you are Raiha. Please bring me a bottle of your best Sake as well as 3 bowls of Beef Raman," said Captain.

"Hai captain-sama," said the girl taking off to get the bottle and food.

"She's smitten with you my friend," said Captain.

Raiha just closed his eyes. "It's a simple School girl crush," said Raiha with a gentle smile.

Captain just nodded to his subordinate before they lapsed into a comfortable silence admits the Chaos around them.

(2 weeks later)

Naruto was at his desk above the HQ with his headgear, mask and shades off while reading a few reports from his teams scattered around the Nations. The report he was on right now did not bod well for his demolition team in The land of Fire. They had already encountered 2 ANBU patrols with the words NE on their mask.

A tapping on his window brought his attention to it. It was a falcon. While messenger hawks were more common in places like Iwa and Konoha Falcons were better in the desert.

Naruto removed the scroll on its back and looked at it. It was An A-rank mission scroll. Naruto opened the scroll.

It was a Rescue Mission from a Suna Noble that was a relative of the Dyimyo. His youngest child. A girl of 6 years old was kidnapped by... Konoha Ninja via orders of a Kumo Noble in an attempt to force a marriage between the Kumo Noble and the Suna noble's eldest daughter. Apparently the Noble didn't want Kumo involved in the Matter as this is something that could easily spark a War between the Lands and by extension the Hidden villages. It was situations like this that lead to the third great War.

That was the reason that Gaara wanted Zero Squad to handle this. Naruto put on his mask and shades leaving his head uncovered. The only thing that S.A.D knew about their leader was that his hair was blonde and spiky. He grabbed his cap before vanishing in a swirl of wind, before appearing above the bar on the stairs. As he did everyone stopped what they were doing to look at their Leader.

"Squad Zero prepare for an A-ranked Assault and Rescue Mission. Squad Leader Pakura of Squad 1 You are acting Commander until my return," Said Captain.

Everyone in the room came to attention. "Hai Captain-sama!" yelled the Members of the Special Assault Division.

(Kumo- a week later)

The eyes of the Raikage opened as he sat up in his bed. A was a very large man with dark skin, blonde hair slicked back, and a pointed Gotee.

"A-sama," said a fully awake Mabui who wore nothing but the sheets.

"I know. Wait here. I'll be back in a few minutes," said A getting up wearing only black boxers.

A made his way to the main room before he held up his hand and allowed lightning Chakra to illuminate the room revealing the intruder laying on his couch. Judging by the vest it was a chick from Suna.

"Took you long enough to get here Raikage-dono. And here I thought you'd try and send your little girlfriend down here in your stand. It's clear she's the real power behind the Raikage," said the girl.

A narrowed his eyes. "Speak before I kill you for entering my home and waking me!" said A.

The girls eyes narrowed before she vanished and appeared behind him. Even though he could track her movements he could only keep up with that kind of speed using his lightning armor Jutsu.

"Don't threaten a member of the SAD. We are trained to battle those above our level. Besides my big bro is close by and he isn't as nice as me," said the girl. Before A had a chance to counter she went on. "We have word that one of your Nobles did something that has put both our villages in a rather sensitive position,"

"How so?" asked A.

"Our intelligence shows that a Noble by the name of Kagamura Daisake kidnapped the youngest child of a Suna Noble to force a political marriage. Before you go on about it not being your problem and we just made it one. He hired a group from Konoha to guard her until he caves," said the girl.

A's eyes widened. "So that's what all those squads were doing," said A as he touched his face. "We assumed Konoha was trying to repair the old Fortress that sits in the Gonzu pass. This is indeed a delicate situation,"

The girl nodded. "We know. All we ask is that you not interfere even if the Lightning Lord himself calls. We only brought you this as a show of good faith on our part and to show that we are willing to play the game,"

A nodded. "I understand. I will hold back my forces," said A before going to a cabinet and hitting it making it open revealing a book. "This is a book of Nobles homes and Locations. Daisake-san is located 60 miles to the north. Close to Iorn country. When you do kill the little prick, make sure you destroy him. I don't like the way he leers at my adopted child Yugito," said A tossing her the book which shw quickly found her targer before tossing it back

The girl nodded. "Hai A-sama," said the girl before taking a kunai and stabbing herself.

"A clone huh? I need to keep a closer eye on the SAD of Suna," said A before he realized the scariest part of their entire encounter.

He never got a good look at her face.

(With Squad Zero)

Isa was in a meditative position when her eyes opened. "Alright. I have the information," said Isa.

Captain nodded. "Lead the way Isa-chan. We have to put him down. Zero squad style," said Captain

"Hai," said the members of his team as they all vanished in a moment.

(Hidden Mountain Village)

Konoha Jonin Rouji Kagato had been chosen to lead the 9th Platoon of the 3rd Company 20th Brigade. Nicknamed the 'Devil Dogs'. Of the 60 man unit they were considered to be the best in third Company. Of course Rouji was something of a 'Bad Guy' in the eyes of the civilians of Konoha. If the Kyubi brat and snake slut were the top then he was a close third. His father was a traitor to the village and his mother whored herself out to members of the Shinobi forces. He only got himself good when he killed his own father around 3 years ago.

Keeping guard over a kid wasn't his idea of a good time. But then he and his Squad leaders were allowed to dip into the little harem that their client left around.

Sighing he touched his head piece. "Stations this is Plt leader checking in," said Rouji.

"Station one. Everything is quiet," came over the com.

"Station two. All is looking good," came over the com

"Station three. Besides a Deer nothing of value to report,"

"Station Four all is... Wait. Something just appeared on the grounds. Moving to investigate," said the leader of that area.

"Roger. I don't want anything to happen. Proceed with caution," said Rouji.

"I'm afraid that is no longer an Option Konoha-san," came a voice over the com.

Rouji's heart stopped. "Who is this?" asked the Jounin.

"I go by many names nowadays. Konoha's bogey man, The Suna Warlord, The Commander of the SAD," said the voice making Rouji start to shake, "But my subordinates know me simply as Captain. Now I'm sure all of you Konoha ninja can hear me so I'm only going to say this once, let the girl go and you live, refuse and I will rain down hell like you have never seen before," said Captain

Rouji hit the mike. "All units to the main courtyard!" yelled rouji before tearing his com out and crushing it. If that bastard wanted a fight he would get one

(1159)

For the last 30 minutes the entire Plt had been on edge spread out among the ground in strategic positions, Rouji took up the main Position near the Door along with his Joining squad Leaders. All good men and Women who were considered to be the cream of the crop.

Commander... Look up!" yelled one of the Commanders.

Everyone looked up to see 5 shadows above the gates.

"Abi, Isa... Walk all over them," said Captain.

The two women vanished in blurs of speed before they reappeared next to their leader. Isa's sword was drawn, and Abi's hands were out. Rouji was confused before many men fell over with puncture wounds in vital places and slash marks across their bodies.

"Impossible! No one not even Uchiha-sama can move that fast!" yelled the other Commander.

Rouji grit his teeth. "Get ready for battle!"

"The leader is mine. Try not to kill everyone. We need to interrogate them later," said Captain.

The 5 Suna Shinobi prepared to battle the 5 Jonin from konoha. Without any indication or signal all members of the current battle vanished.

(Isa vs Jonin 1)

Isa looked at the jonin as they appeared next to each other blades trying to cut each other . The jonin was not the best swordsmen in Konoha, but was close to going to ANBU with the extra blade training. Isa did a spinning side flip avoiding a massive slash.

"How dull of you. You can't even hit me!" said Isa.

The Jonin growled. "Shut up bitch I'm Kamiya Hideka of the Kamiya clan. I will defeat you Suna weaklings.

Isa spun her sword. "Weaklings huh? Then tell me this you know of squad Zero AKA the Cleaners curret?" asked Isa.

"What's your point?" asked Hideka.

"Isa smiled. "I'm Isa the Swift blood," said Isa.

Hideka paled. While not on the level of Captain she was still an A ranked Kunoichi worthy of a 50 million bounty. Hideka only knew of her reputation by the blood trail she left.

"You died the moment I became your opencast," said Isa.

Hideka opened his mouth to re taunt, but all that came out of his mouth was blood as he fell over dead and over 100 cuts appeared all over his body.

"**Secret Suna Style: Blade of the kamikaze!" **whispered Isa.

(Abi vs Jonin number 2)

Abi was dancing backwards and laughing at her opponents pure excuse for Taijutsu and Ninjtsu. Abi may have been sporadic at times, but her mind was almost as Sharp as a Nara's. The jonin she was fighting had gone on about his name or something going down in history for bringing such a sexy bitch back for breeding.

While Abi was somewhat flattered she had no intentions of being a slut in Konoha. Anbu ducked under a kunai slash and jumped into the air and landed on a statue.

"Fight back bitch!" yelled the Jonin.

Abi put her hand on her chin. "Oh were we fighting!?" asked Abi with a smirk. "I thought you wanted to dance,"

The Jonin grit his teeth before flashing though hand signs. "Fire Release: Great fire ball Jutsu!" yelled the man firing a large fireball at Abi.

Abi jumped to the side running though her own hand signs. **"Wind Release: Multi air bullet!"** yelled Abi firing a total of 5 air bullets.

The Jonin tried to dodge, but was caught in the leg and arm. He yelled in pain as his arm was cut to pieces and his leg broken. He landed on the ground trying his best to keep his distance from the woman.

"Stay back you... you devil woman!" yelled the Jonin.

Abi stopped in her tracks as he said this. "Devil!" started Abi as she grabbed her herd in pain. Abi let out a scream of pain, angish and rage! "Mommy I'm not a devil! I'm your daughter!" yelled Abi as she took a Kunai and jumped on the man and began to stab him many times.

The man died after the second stab, but Abi wasn't finished. Her K-9's became elongated fangs before she bit down on the dead man's neck, sucking away his sweet blood. Feasting as her eyes glowed red in the darkness.

(Yuusop vs Jonin 3)

Yuusop while the largest member of the group was also the mot peacful. His oppenat was also quite large, standing at 7 ft tall. Yuusop and this large man were curently locked in a grappling match as a test of strength. While the large man was more fat and meat he was still a powerhouse to deal with.

"You fight well for a small guy," said the larger man.

"you think I just fight well?" asked Yuusop. Pushing the man back slightly.

The larger man was surprised by the smaller man's strength. Yuusop hunch slightly before lifting the man up and throwing him into the air before following with a powerful jump of his legs. He grabbed the man by the neck using his hands.

"You may be surpised, but this is your end. **Suna Cutter!**" yelled Yuusop as he and the larger man hit the ground. As they did the larger man's neck snapped as his soul left his body.

Yuusop bowed to his enemy. "Find peace in the afterlife.

(with Raiha)

Raiha ran along side his opponent across the roof as their blades clashed. Raiha stopped running and jumped back running though hand signs. Before he could finish his opponent throw a kunai at him. Raiha was then forced to block a seirs of slashes from his opponent with his using a kunai as his second blade.

"What's the matter little Suna-nin! Not strong enough to beat me!" asked the swords men.

Raiha frowned. "No I was getting a feel for yor skills, but now I know that this was a waste of time on my part," said Raiha sheathing his sword.

The swordsmen growled before charging at Raiha before he stopped moving and coughed up blood.

"Wh-what the fuck!" yelled the man.

"Your lungs are filled with poison, You see among the members of squad Zero I am the most ruthless. Raiha the Ruthless," said raiha turning to leave his opponent dying.

(With Naruto and Rouji)

Rouji was stunted at this turn of events. His most powerful ninja in the Platoon were killed in just minutes. This did not bod well for him. Sure he was powerful, but these Zero-squad members were in another class all their own.

"Shall we get this over with?" asked Captain drawing his attention to him.

Rouji glared at him. "You bastard!" yelled Rouji running though hand signs. "**Fire style: Fire Ball Jutsu!**" yelled Roji launching a large fireball at him

Captain sighed before batting the fire ball away. "That was nice let me show you a real fire jutsu! **Fire style: Combustion router Jutsu!**" yelled Captain.

Red chains erupted out of the ground and around Rouji. Rouji screamed as his skin bubbled. Those damn chains were white-blue hot. Applying chakra to his body he managed to burst the chains if only slightly before jumping back He jumped onto the in air and onto the roof and panted as his flesh started to bubble and blister.

"Your very slow," Said Captain right next to him, before shoving him so hard that he sent the man went flying though the wall of the house.

Rouji started to go though hand signs, but captain stopped him before smashing his fist into the mans face sending him to the ground. Rouji rolled to his feet as Captain looked down on him. As if mocking him.

"No body mocks me damn it! I'll finish you in one blow!"

Those words rang in Captains head, but all he did was laugh. Please your 1000 years to weak to even try and kill me," said Captain.

Chains burst from the ground and wrapped round Rouji, but instead of burning him they were cutting into him. Rouji looked at Captain. He was at the mercy of this man who was akin to a kage level shinobi... No a team that was akin to kage killers.

"As fun as this was. I'm goingto end this," said Captain as he ran though hand signs. "**Scorch style: burning blades**!" yelled Captain firing off blade shaped fire attacks.

Rouji closed his eyes and accepted his fate.

(inside the mansion)

kagamura Daisake was nearly wetting himself as he held a knife to the throat of a little bitch from the wind Noble. He knew that those Konoha ninja were dead and this girl was his only leverage to escape alive.

The girl had tears in her eyes, but was otherwise silent. The door opened on either side and was held by two men as two woman walked in flanking the man in the middle.

"I- I wanna deal!" screamed out Daisake.

Captain glared at the man before removing his glasses showing his angry red eyes. "No Deals, no mercy," said Captain before moving in and disarming the man.

The girl moved away quickly and was picked up by Isa. "Hey sweetie. Aunty Isa and Aunty Abi are going to take real good care of you until we get you back to your family," said Abi as they walked out.

Yuusop closed the door.

"Raiha put up a silencing jutsu," said Captain.

"Hai," said Raiha losing his kind nature.

Captain took out a kunai. "I'm no stranger to kidnapping or assassination. But I don't involve kids in ou work!" Said Captain striking a deadly blow.

(Konoha- several days later)

Tsunade was enjoying a drink and was even thinking of paying the brothel a visit and have fun with a young Shinobi when a Shizune walked into the room. After the escape of Naruto, Shizune had become cold and withdrawn from her master for ordering her 'little brother' and Kushina's son death. The only reason she wasn't in the brothel was because of her being the only connection she had left to the future that never was.

"Yes Shizune?" asked Tsunade.

Shizune put a letter on the desk. "This came from Suna Hokage-sama," said Shizune coldly.

Tsunade took the letter and turned it over and paled. It was a Falcon on the back with it's wings wide open. The sign of the SAD. Tsunade tour open the letter and growled in annoyance as she read it.

"GET THER FUCKING COUNCIL AND SEND FOR JIRAYA!" yelled Tsunade as she got up and stormed from the room.

Shizune was curious as to what it was so she picked it up and read herself.

"_This is your one and only warning Hokage-sama pull another stunt like you just did and I will bring the full might of Suna down on your head. If you think I don't have the power I am the equivalent of your Jonin Commander and have the full blessing of both the Kazekage and the Dymiyo to do so._

_Try us again if you wish to suffer._

_Captain_

00000000000000000000000000

Zaara: Not the best fighting chapter I eve did, but more of an intro to skill sets.

Killjoy: True, but a lots been going on lately

Temari: (Yawn) I'm tired

Isa: Good thank Cap, Za, and Joy gave us the week off.

Raiha: indeed. Although you know that captain is going to keep us training.

Yuusop: Hum

Killjoy: Let's get started on the next chapter.

Zaara: Give me a break. Those guys are nothing compared to the ne

Captain: Spoiler alert!


End file.
